


Decorating with a Theme

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair decides the loft needs to be decorated with a theme.





	Decorating with a Theme

Jim Ellison looked at the six foot high nutcracker in the store window of The Christmas Shop deciding it was taller than Blair. “There are a lot of nutcrackers,” he muttered to himself as he stared at nutcrackers from various walks of life. There were Santa nutcrackers, cop nutcrackers, chef nutcrackers, nutcrackers that reflected different nations, even vampire and witch nutcrackers. And then, finally, he found what he was looking for – an Indiana Jones nutcracker. It wasn’t an anthropologist but it was close.

Smiling Jim entered the store and bought the little wooden figurine and, on impulse, the six foot high nutcracker (fortunately it came in pieces) before heading home to the loft.

The obsession with nutcrackers as it were, began when Blair, Jim’s lover, mentioned he would like to “set a theme” for decorating the loft.

“A theme,” Jim stared at him blankly. 

“Yes, a theme – an idea that reoccurs or pervades.”

“How do you decorate with a theme?” To Jim, you shoved decorations about, stuck some on a tree, and called it Christmas.

“Well, some people use specific colors for specific rooms, some people showcase décor that reflects their interests. Don’t tell me you and Simon wouldn’t want fishing lures all over a tree.”

“Hmm,” Jim approved the idea and Blair shook his head in mock exasperation. “I think we should decorate with a theme, especially as we are hosting a Christmas party to come out to our friends.”

“Okay,” Jim shrugged, still not quite getting it but willing to go along if it made Blair happy. After two years as roommates and friends they had finally taken the next step and declared their love. He and Blair had been a couple for three months and though Jim had told Simon and his father and brother, and Blair had told Naomi and Connor, none of their other friends had been told.

Jim and Blair had talked about how they would come out to the others and decided to do it at a Christmas party.

“So, what theme would you want?” Jim asked and Blair looked around.

“Cop would be obvious, so would sportsman,” Blair said slowly and at that moment a commercial came on for The Cascade Arts Center performance of the Nutcracker Ballet.

“Nutcrackers,” Blair said with a smile. “A Christmas tradition.

“Nutcrackers?” 

“Yes, nutcrackers. I’ll find nutcracker ornaments for the tree. You get some nutcracker figures to put around.”

And so Jim had gone to a local superstore and bought a bunch of nutcrackers and Blair had decorated with a theme.

Jim had to admit the loft looked good – Blair hadn’t gone to wild with the theme idea but, while there was a nutcracker cop prominently displayed, there was no nutcracker anthropologist and so, Jim had gone hunting finally finding, if not an anthropologist, at least an archaeologist.

Coming home he smiled as he watched Blair put the finishing touches on some hors d’oeuvres and then handed him the package. “Hi Chief,” he leaned over for a quick kiss. “I brought you two more decorations.”

“Two more?’” he glanced at the larger box. “That’s a big decoration,” he said as he wiped off his hands and opened the box. He smiled and Jim decided the smile was worth the cost of the large nutcracker. “Wow, we can put him near the balcony door. Can you get him together before people arrive?”

“Sure he's in four pieces. Take a look at the other decoration,” Jim indicated the smaller box. 

Blair opened it and still holding the Indiana Jones nutcracker rushed into Jim’s arms for a hug. “I love it.”

“I couldn’t find an anthropologist but I figured this was close.”

“It’s wonderful. I love it and I love you,” Blair answered, before placing the nutcracker on the counter next to the cop nutcracker. “Let’s finish getting ready for this party and then tonight we’ll celebrate on our own.”


End file.
